Run away while you can!
by AUTHOR QUIT WRITING
Summary: Gary kidnaps Ash and gives him a job to do. He threatens Ash so now Ash is on a mission and he cannot fail otherwise his world will be torn apart. Will Ash survive Gary Oaks girth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ash was strapped to a chair. Tape was stuck to his mouth so he couldn't call for help. He had been stuck to the seat for about an hour now. Ash really needed to pee but there was no way that his kidnapper was going to let him out of his sight so he'd have to pee in front of his kidnapper. Ash didn't care if his kidnapper saw him pee he was desperate. Ash let out some stifled screams and started rocking about in his chair to get his kidnappers attention. Luckily it worked as his kidnapper walked towards him and ripped the tape off Ash's mouth. Ash let out a yell of pain.  
"What? What is it? I thought I told you to stay quiet while I think!" his kidnapper shouted  
"I... I need to pee..."  
"What? You need to pee? My, my Ashy-boy I thought you'd have a stronger bladder than this." The kidnapper laughed. Only one person called him Ashy-boy and that was,  
"Gary?" Ash asked in surprise  
"That's Mr Gary to you! Show some respect." He snarled  
"Gary I need to pee. Let me go please! Why am I here?" Ash cried feeling very scared and confused for why Gary kidnapped him. He was sure Gary had better things to do.  
"You're here because I need you to do a job for me."  
"What job? Gary let me pee first. Please!"  
"I'll let you pee Ashy-boy don't you worry about that. But first you have to make me a promise."  
"What's that?"  
"You have to promise me that you'll finish this job I give you and not run to the police. Or else your little friend May is going to get hurt." Gary smirked  
"You wouldn't dare touch her!" Ash shouted angry but not too angry otherwise he'd pee himself  
"Well if you do your job like a good little boy then I won't hurt her."  
"Okay I promise. Now please let me pee." Ash moaned almost crying  
"Okay Ashy-boy you're free to go. I'll email you the job you have to do and you'd better do the job properly. I'll be watching you. Now go and pee." Gary untied Ash and started to exit the warehouse. "Oh and one more thing Ash, if you try to warn May or help her then I'll have to take your mom away for a long time." Gary left the warehouse with an evil smile  
"What a jerk!" Ash muttered to himself. He ran to the nearest toilet and had a long awaited pee. 'I wonder what job he has in mind.' He thought to himself, he hoped Gary wasn't thinking of trying something super stupid.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading my first chapter I have EVER put on this website. I'm kind of new so I'm not sure if I've published this right. I've read other peoples stories for help. Please feel free to comment on this story or complain about something that offends you. I didn't mean to offend anyone so if I did sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ash was walking back to the Pokémon centre. He didn't want anyone to know what had just happened to him. He didn't even want Pikachu to know where he was or what had happened. Ash saw May and Brock in the Pokémon centre waiting for him. May looked angry and stormed up to him  
Hey Ash! Where were you?" she asked giving him a mean look  
"Huh? I... uh... I-I went for a walk."  
"Oh sure... So you're telling me that you went for a nice stroll without Pikachu? You never go anywhere without Pikachu. You'd better start telling me the truth Ash. Where were you?"  
"Like I told you I went for a walk!"  
"Right... and what did you do on your walk Ash?" May asked extremely interested she knew Ash was lying right away.  
"It's none of your business May. Do you have to know every little thing I do? You're not my mom!"  
"Well sorry for caring about you! You could've gotten hurt and we wouldn't have known where you were."  
"Don't worry about it May. I have other Pokémon with me than Pikachu. Nothing can happen with my Pokémon on my side." Ash smiled. May gave up trying to find out what Ash was up to and smiled  
"Well next time you go out make sure you tell me or Brock. I'm hungry let's eat." The three of them headed towards the cafeteria.

Ash watched May as she ate her noodles. She had no idea that her fate was in Ash's hands. Ash really wanted to tell May that if he failed his job Gary was going to hurt her but he just couldn't. Otherwise his something would happen to his mother. How could Gary be so evil? Ash knew Gary was mean but he didn't know that Gary could even think of such cruel plans that could turn a person insane. He quickly remembered that Gary said he'd send Ash an email. What if Gary had a time limit for Ash to finish the job, Ash might not have much time. He had to check the PC right now. He held his stomach and pretended to be in pain. "Oh I don't feel so good Brock. I think I'm going to go lie down."  
"Are you going to be alright? Do you need me to come with you?" Brock asked  
"I think I'll be fine if I just lie down Brock. But thanks." Ash replied. He quickly slipped out of the cafeteria and to his room. He closed the door ensuring it was locked and then he quickly logged onto the PC and checked his email. There was one from Gary. He quickly clicked the email.

It read:  
Hey Ashy-boy,  
I'm glad you remembered to check your email. If you didn't check your email then I was going to hurt May but you're a smart boy aren't you Ashy-boy? Anyways here's your first job. I need you to go into the forest at 9am tomorrow morning. Follow the forest path that leads to the field. You will see a girl there. She's my girlfriend at the moment but I'm going to dump her. She will be wearing my necklace. I need you to take the necklace off her because if I dump her she won't give it back. She'd only say that it'll be the last part of me she has left. She a nice girl but she's way too clingy. She won't be willing to give the necklace away so I'll need you to steal it or something. When you have the necklace, meet me behind the bus station at 9pm. I won't wait forever so you'd better not keep me waiting or else May will get hurt. You can give me the necklace when you see me and I might have another job for you.  
Smell you later Ashy-boy  
x

Ash stared at his computer screen angry. "He wants me to help him break an innocent girl's heart!" Ash really did feel sick now  
"Hey Ash, open up!" Brock was banging on the door. Ash opened the door and let Brock and Pikachu in. May was sleeping in a separate room. Ash grabbed Pikachu and went to bed. He was not looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter to this story guys and remember... Stealing is bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ash woke up extra early and quietly. He slowly crept out of his bed trying not to wake up Pikachu and slipped on his Jeans and Top. He gently opened the door and turned his head to find Brock sitting up in his bed and watching Ash  
"Ash where are you going?" he asked half asleep  
"Oh... I'm just getting some fresh air. I um I h-had a bad dream. Go back to sleep and don't wake Pikachu." Ash left the room and headed towards the forest checking every 2 minutes that he wasn't being followed.

He made it to the forest and followed the path. The path seemed to go on forever and there was no sight of the field, or the girl Gary had told Ash about. Ash started to worry if he took the wrong path and he was deep in the forest now. He was turned around and headed back but stopped as his phone in his pocket vibrated. Ash's phone read: 1 new message. Ash opened the message and it read  
"Where do you think you're going Ashy-boy? Turn around and keep following that path and don't forget I'm watching you. If you fail me or disobey me then I'm going to hurt May.  
From the one and only Gary"  
Ash scanned the forest looking for Gary. He couldn't see Gary and felt a little creeped out. He finally found the field and the girl. The girl was really pretty and had long blonde hair. 'Why would Gary want to dump such a pretty girl?' He thought to himself. Ash watched her for a bit wondering how to approach her. He pulled his hat down so she couldn't see his face and pulled his hood up. He walked over to the girl who seemed a bit frightened to see Ash walking towards her. Ash said the first thing that came to his head. "I like your necklace."  
"Um thanks." The girl said "it's actually my boyfriend's necklace." She awkwardly tried to walk away  
"I need your necklace."  
"What?" the girl asked shocked  
"Give me your necklace." Ash asked again really hating himself  
"No way you little creep! This is my... boyfriend's necklace not yours."  
"Give me your necklace now." Ash said stepping closer to the girl  
"No!" the girl shouted and she started to run away. Ash chased her and tackled her to the ground. "Get off of me, you'd better not try anything!" she shouted and started trying to kick Ash off of her "Help!" she started to scream. Ash covered her mouth as she struggled and he lay on top of her so she couldn't escape  
"Stop squirming! I'm only going to take the necklace okay?" Ash pulled the necklace other her head 'It's a good thing the chain is long.' He thought to himself. The girl managed to kick him off of her. She punched him in the face and snatched the necklace out of his hand. She started to run again. 'I can't let her get away otherwise May gets hurt. Ash chased her and then grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the floor. He threatened to punch her so she covered her face. Ash then snatched the necklace and started running as fast as he could.

As soon as the girl and the field were out of sight, and Ash was deep in the field, he sat down against a tree and caught his breath. His phone started ringing. Ash picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"  
"Good job Ashy-boy. My girlfriend is pretty tough huh?" Gary's voice answered.  
"I can't believe you! Stealing is wrong and I've never stolen in my life until now!"  
"But it isn't stealing. It's my necklace and I gave you permission to snatch it."  
"Whatever, that girl was really pretty. Why are you going to break her heart?"  
"I'm going to break her heart because I don't like her. I like someone else."  
"Where are you right now? I want to get this job done."  
"I'm still watching you Ashy-boy. I'll come to you okay?" Gary hung up the phone and emerged out of the bushes. Ash got up and punched Gary in the face. "What the heck Ketchum!"  
"I don't like how you're threatening to hurt May or take my mom away. I don't like how you're going to break that girl's heart and how you are asking me to help you!"  
"You're right Ash. I'm a horrible person but... but I can't stop now. There's so much I have to finish."  
"Here take your stupid necklace."  
"Thanks! I think I have another job for you Ashy-boy. This job won't be as bad as the last one."  
"No way! I'm not doing another thing for you."  
"You have to. Otherwise May or your mom will get hurt."  
"I won't let you hurt them."  
"And you won't by doing the next job. Do you want to get kidnapped again?"  
"No"  
"Then listen. I need you to sneak out of your room at 3am. Go to that field you were in earlier and you'll find another girl there. She'll be looking for me. I need you to tell her that I'm not going to show up."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'll be chilling with another girl! I can't stick to one girl at a time."  
"You disgust me!"  
"And you make me wish I were a better person Ashy-boy."  
"Then why don't you be a better person?"  
"This is why I love you Ashy-boy. You think life is that simple and people can transform over night... Well I'll be seeing you then. Try to stay out of trouble and thanks for getting my necklace back." Gary walked away.  
"Did Gary say he loves me?" Ash said to himself. "What a weirdo!" Ash looked around him and didn't recognise where he was. 'Great now I'm lost.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for reading my 3rd chapter of this story. Ash lied alot in this Chapter and he stole. Lying and stealing is bad I want you to not steal in your normal life and try not to lie. Bye ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ash finally made his way out of the forest but he found himself on the wrong side of the forest. 'This is so annoying he said to himself. His mobile started to ring. "Hello?" He answered  
"Where are you?" May's voice was screaming on the other end of the phone  
"Oh May... Hi" Ash hesitated  
"Where the heck are you Ash?"  
"Um... I'm on the other side of the forest"  
"What are you doing on the other side of the forest?" May's voice was really angry now  
"Oh! I was trying to find my way out of the forest but I got lost so I ended up here!"  
"What were you doing in the forest in the first place?"  
"Um..." Ash thought to himself for a second. He couldn't tell May that he was stealing a necklace back for Gary to save May  
"Answer me!" May shouted  
"Oh! I was taking a walk. I didn't sleep well last night."  
"Well Ash," May said calmly and nicely "Get your butt back on this side of the forest right now!" she screamed down the phone. Ash's ears hurt  
"Ah! Okay I'm on my way. Geez calm down." Ash cut off the phone. "Now how to I get back on the right side of the forest?" he questioned himself  
"Ash! Hey!" Ash turned around to see a girl with long blue hair held with two gold clips and a beanie hat. She was wearing a black and white top and a pink miniskirt. She was also wearing pink boots and black knee length socks  
"Dawn?" Ash was a little confused to see Dawn but he was happy he had a friend with him. "Dawn! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm visiting my…" Dawn hesitated for a moment and blushed  
"What? What is it? Why are you blushing?"  
"I'm… um… I'm visiting my new boyfriend."  
"YOU WHAT?" Ash screamed shocked "Since when were you interested in dating?"  
"Oh… Just since I met this guy really. I knew you'd be shocked that's why I kind of didn't want to tell you."  
"No no no!" Ash cried quickly "That's good. It's good that you're growing up a little."  
"Wasn't I always grown up?"  
"That's not what I meant.. uh never mind. So who is the lucky guy?"  
"Oh you wouldn't know him. So… where's Pikachu?" Dawn asked quickly noticing the missing Pokémon. She started to look around the room  
"Oh he's on the other side of the forest I need to get over there."  
"Aw thats too bad my buneary would've been happy to see him. Hey I'm going that way too! We can go together!"  
"Sure but can we eat first I'm kind of hungry." Just at that moment Ash's stomach growled. Dawn rolled her eyes  
"Sure…"

Dawn and Ash ate some food and started travelling down the forest path  
"That's him! Hey officer that's the guy who stole my necklace!" a girl was running up the path towards Ash and Dawn. It happened to be the same girl Ash took the necklace from  
"You're under arrest for suspicion of theft from this innocent young lady!" it was Officer Jenny  
"Ash what's going on?" Dawn looked very confused  
"This guy took my boyfriend's necklace. And I want it back!" the girl shouted. Dawn then stepped between Ash and the girl and laughed  
"Oh I think you've made a little mistake here. Ash is not a thief and he never will be. He knows it's wrong to take away someone else's property." Ash suddenly felt guilt sinking in  
"What's going on here?" a voice came from the bushes. From the bushes emerged Gary Oak  
"Gary?" said everyone except Officer Jenny  
"Yeah it's me. Now what's going on?" Gary asked even though he knew what exactly was going on  
"Oh Gary! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose it. I didn't mean to lose your necklace!" Gary's girlfriend cried  
"What do you mean lose my necklace? I have it right here." Gary held the necklace up and the girl couldn't believe her eyes  
"But-but… How? What? Impossible!" She stuttered. A smirk came to Gary's face and the girl fainted. Everyone watched her fall but nobody caught her when she fell or picked her up  
"I'm sorry Officer Jenny. I'm afraid my girlfriend forgot to take her medication today. If she doesn't take her medication she tends to hallucinate, stutter and faint. My friend Ash here is not a thief." Gary smiled sweetly  
"Oh! You know him? Then everything is sorted! Sorry I accused you Ash. Take care now. Bye" Officer Jenny walked off. Dawn was confused  
"So you're dating someone from a mental hospital?" Dawn asked  
"She's very special and pretty and when she has her medication she's fine. I just want to be able to help the girl I love as much as I can." Gary said and he then picked up the fainted girl. Dawn swooned but then remembered she had a boyfriend. Ash was shocked at how Gary could act like the sweetest guy and fool everyone. Even a fully trained officer!  
"So… what were you doing in the forest Gary?" Ash said trying to catch him out of his sweet act  
"I was looking for my girlfriend. She went crazy and ran off. I'm so glad I found her. She could've gotten hurt." Gary looked a little worried. Ash couldn't believe his plan to catch out Gary failed while Dawn swooned some more completeley forgetting about her new boyfriend now  
"Aw that's so sweet Gary! That girl is so lucky to have you by her side." Dawn cried she was ready to jump on Gary and give him a big hug and kiss  
"Yeah well we have to go. I need to be on the other side of this forest as soon as possible" Ash said quickly and he dragged Dawn and ran. As soon as Ash and Dawn were out of sight Gary dropped the girl who was in his arms onto the floor, wrote a note, put the note in the girls hand and walked off leaving the girl unconscious on the floor. The note said:  
_Hey we're over. You're way too crazy for me... you even thought my friend robbed you. You need to go to a mental hospital or something. Don't call me.  
From the one and only Gary Oak sucker!  
_Harsh!

* * *

Hey guys, In this chapter Gary's ex-girlfriend faints. If you do find anyone fainting in real life please don't just leave them on the floor like the characters in this story did. Also Gary broke a girls heart with a harsh note. If you ever break anyones heart this is not how it should be done. You should tell them to their face yourself and be nice about it (if you can). But this is just a story and my crazy imagination so hope you enjoyed it ^_^ byee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

What happened last time:  
Ash got lost in the forest and ended up on the wrong side of the forest. He meets Dawn and they start to travel through the forest. The girl who Ash "stole" from appears with Officer Jenny. Gary tells the girl and Officer Jenny that the necklace wasn't stolen because it's his necklace and he has it. The girl faints and Officer Jenny apologises to Ash and goes back to her workplace. Gary then puts on a sweet act in front of Dawn and Dawn fall for the act. She also swoons for Gary and think he is a really sweet guy. Ash drags Dawn away saying he's got to keep on travelling and they leave. Gary then leaves the fainted girl on the floor with a harsh breakup note in her hand. He also leaves the scene. We are now following Ash again.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Hey Ash, how come you don't like Gary? He seems like such a sweet guy." Dawn asked  
"He's putting on an act! He's faking it all!" Ash argued  
"I know he used to be mean when you were younger but people can change Ash. Why can't you accept that?"  
"He hasn't changed one bit."  
"Ash you're just being childish now. I think Gary is a great guy and you're not giving him the respect he deserves." Dawn frowned. Ash couldn't think of anything to say except  
"You'll see…" there was an awkward silence  
"Gary's girlfriend is so~ lucky!" Dawn smiled "I bet Gary's nursing her right now and making sure she's alright." Dawn started to daydream a little  
"Um hey Dawn! You have a boyfriend! Remember?"  
"Oh…" Dawn said blushing. "I totally forgot about him." Dawn said sheepishly  
"Are you like this around all guys?"  
"No I…" Dawn looked on the horizon "Hey I can see the city!" Dawn shouted and she broke into a run  
"Hey wait up!" Ash shouted following her.

They finally got to the Pokémon centre. Brock was looking fed up and tired and May was looking angry. "There you are Ash Ketchum! You sure took your time we were waiting ages for you! What were you doing?" May shouted  
"Sorry I'm late May. You see I…"  
"No excuses! You kept us waiting _three hours. _Three hours!" May was fuming  
"But I…"  
"No buts either!"  
"Wait a minute! Let me finish!" Ash screamed in May's face. May was ready to punch Ash hard in the face but Brock held her back and said  
"Wait. Give Ash a chance to talk. It could be important!" Brock then let go of May and she stood and looked at Ash expecting the greatest excuse in the world to come out of his mouth  
"I met Dawn on the other side of the forest and we quickly had breakfast and then travelled back here as fast as we could!" Ash shouted. He left out the part about being accused as a thief in case Brock caught onto what he did that morning. Dawn had entered the Pokémon centre and had heard Ash's last sentence and said  
"Hey Ash you haven't said the most exciting part of today! We met Gary Oak and his new girlfriend in the forest today! His girlfriend is a bit of a nutcase, she even accused Ash of stealing a necklace that didn't exist. Isn't that funny? But Gary loves her the same anyway. Isn't Gary sweet?" May, Brock and Ash sweat dropped  
"Dawn said she was travelling here to meet her new boyfriend." Ash announced. May suddenly got interested in the conversation and ran right over to Dawn  
"Really. Do I know him? You _have _to introduce me to him!" May exclaimed  
"Oh great girl talk…" Ash moaned to Brock but Brock was also into the conversation  
"You finally found a boyfriend? That's great! So what's he like?" Brock squealed like a girl  
"Seriously Brock?" Ash said but there was no answer. "Sometimes I worry about you Brock." Ash walked off to go to the Bathroom.

Once he had finished his business he headed towards the door.  
"Aren't you going to wash your hands Ashy-boy?"  
"Gary! What are you doing here? What if Dawn, May or Brock find you?"  
"This is the guys toilets, Dawn and May can't come in here."  
"What about Brock?"  
"Fine have it the safe way." Gary chuckled and he dragged Ash into the toilet cubicle and locked it  
"What are you doing? You're not going to rape me are you?" Ash said panicking and struggling to get out the cubicle  
"I'm not going to rape you Ketchum!" Gary laughed "If Brock walks into the Bathroom he won't find us in here." Ash felt a bit relieved  
"It's a little cramped in here."  
"Never mind that! I need to talk to you about earlier."  
"Oh yeah I nearly got arrested thanks to you!"  
"Don't worry. I told you I was watching you and I totally saved your butt. You owe me now."  
"I don't owe you anything! You owe me!"  
"You're right Ashy-boy. I do owe you. Here… would this cover it?" Gary pressed $900 into Ash's hand  
"Holy sh**!" Ash shouted. Gary flinched  
"Geez watch your mouth Ketchum. Didn't your mom teach you not to swear?"  
"Where'd you get this sort of money from?" Ash exclaimed  
"My granddad's a professor. He gets so much money from his research. I'm stinking rich!" Gary grinned. So did Ash but he grinned at the money  
"Am I going to get paid every time I do a job for you?"  
"Sure." Gary shrugged $900 didn't seem like much money to him. His allowance was $5000 a month!  
The bathroom door swung open. Ash and Gary heard footsteps then they heard Brocks voice  
"Ash? Are you in here?" he asked. Ash covered Gary's mouth with his hand and signalled Gary to stay quiet. The bathroom door swung open again but this time Brock left the room and the footsteps soon faded. Gary pushed Ash's hand away from his mouth immediately  
"Ew! You haven't even washed your hands!" he shouted  
"That was close." Ash sighed with relief. "Good job we his inside this cubicle."  
"Hey it was my idea in the first place."  
"Oh right."  
"So do you know the job for tonight or do I have to repeat myself?"  
"Another job?" Ash asked confused Gary sighed to himself  
"You're supposed to go back into the field you were in earlier at 3.00am and dump the girl there for me." He quickly explained  
"Oh… that's job." Ash remembered  
"Yes that job. I'm going to go wash my mouth out now." Gary said to himself and he went over to the sink and put twisted the tap. "You should wash your hands too." He said. Ash washed his hands. "I'll see you later Ashy-boy." Gary said and he cautiously exited the bathroom. Ash was still shocked about the $900 he was just given. Gary said he's pay him every time? 'Maybe breaking girl's hearts isn't so bad.' He thought to himself.

Ash left the bathroom smiling and he saw Brock standing in front of the door. "I was just in here looking for you. Where were you?" Brock asked  
"I was taking a dump." Ash said loudly and proudly  
"Then why didn't you answer me?"  
"I wanted to take a dump in piece. If you talk to someone while doing your business it just seems weird. Besides it was a big shy one." Ash shrugged and he walked over to Pikachu. Brock blushed a little at how Ash spoke about his business in the toilet so openly. He was also a little disgusted but mostly he hoped Ash had remembered to wash his hands.

* * *

Hey guys so in this chapter you saw that Dawn called Gary's ex-girlfriend a nutcase. I just wanted to say it's not nice to call people with mental problems nutcases or any other names. Their conditions are serious so please be nice. Also Ash starts panicking that Gary is going to rape him. I also wanted to say that Rape is a serious crime that should not be commited. Also Ash swears in this novel. Not everyone likes swearing so please try not to repeat the swear word.  
I seem to be lecturing readers now. I think I'll stop boring you now. Bye bye x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was night time now. Ash lay in his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about the day that had passed. Dawn was probably partying with her boyfriend who she had met on the internet. From most of what he had heard that day Dawn hadn't met him in real life yet and today was their first meeting. May had offered to go with her but Dawn said it would be more romantic if she went alone. Ash's alarm went off and it made him jump. It was 1.30 am already! He quickly turned off his mobile alarm before it woke up Pikachu or Brock but he was a bit too late. Pikachu sat up instantly. "Pikachu pika pi (Hey Ash where are you going?)"  
"Oh Pikachu. I'm just going to the bathroom okay?"  
"Pika Pikachu (Let me come with you)"  
"Um I think this is something I can do alone Pikachu."  
"Pi... kachu (Oh I understand. Well goodnight!)" Pikachu then yawned and went straight back to sleep. Ash quickly slipped on his jeans and hoody popped on his cap and snuck out the bedroom door. 'Nurse Joy won't let me walk out of the front door this late at night.' He thought to himself. Ash decided to creep out of the window but he wasn't very successful. His foot got caught on the window ledge on the way out and he tripped and landed flat on his face. 'Good thing that window was on the ground floor.' He thought to himself. He got up shook his head and headed towards the forest.

He finally made it to the field it was 2.30am. 'I'm early...' he decided to wait for the girl in the bushes and watch the stars while waiting. The girl finally came to the field at 3.00am exactly. Ash could see her in the moonlight. She had long brown curly hair and she was wearing a black trench coat with dark tights and black high heeled boots. A gulped and then approached the girl. "Um... hey." He said. The girl whirled around to face Ash and then looked disappointed. She was very pretty just like the last girl  
"You're not Gary." She said "Where's Gary?"  
"Oh he said he couldn't make it."  
"So he sent you? Why didn't he just call me?"  
"I don't know... Look. Gary told me to come here and dump you for him."  
"He's dumping me?" the girls bottom lip stuck out a little and she looked like she was about to cry  
"Yes." The girl started to sniffle a little  
"Hey don't cry!" he lightly touched her shoulder but the girl moved away  
"Don't touch me!" she snapped fuming. At that moment Ash got a text off Gary. It said:  
_Get out of there now.  
That girl is crazy!  
_'What does he mean by crazy?' Ash thought and then looked back at the girl. She had a twisted look in her eyes.  
She quickly grabbed Ash's throat and said "Don't you dare decide if me and Gary are over. Gary and I are forever and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of true love!" Ash quickly grabbed for his waist hoping to find some pokéballs there. He just realised he left them back at the room. Ash quickly punched the girl in the face and she let go of him and dropped onto the floor. She reached for her nose and realised she had a nose bleed. "I'll feed you to my Pokémon when I'm done with you!" she shouted  
"You little psycho!" he screamed back  
"Grrr... Die!" she shouted and threw a stone at him. It hit him on the head and he fell onto the ground unconscious. The girl was ready to trample him but Gary ran out of the bushes and stepped in front of Ash. He held out his arms and shouted "Stop! What are you doing?"  
"Gary? I knew you were coming!" the Girl smiled and hugged him. "That guy over there claimed that you sent him out here to dump me but I didn't listen to him. I knew our love was forever. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of our love because... because **I love you**!" she hugged Gary even tighter but he pushed her away causing he to fall over  
"You've got it all wrong. I did send him here to dump you. Our love isn't forever and it never was. We're over, learn to accept it!" the girl was shocked at what she heard  
"What... did you just say?"  
"I said we're over. I don't love you, I never did!"  
"Nooo!" the girl punched Gary in the face so hard that he fell over. Luckily Gary knew Karate (he had taken self defence lessons when he was younger because he was rich and might've been kidnapped for ransom.) The girl tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and tripped her over. The girl stood up now crying  
"Why did you do this to me Gary? What happened to us?"  
"I don't know how we began but we're not right for each other. We need to meet different people."  
"But I can change!"  
"No matter how much you change you won't change completely."  
"I'm sorry Gary! Okay I said it sorry!"  
"It's too late to apologise. It's your turn to cry."  
"You've changed!" the girl ran away crying. Gary turned and looked at the knocked out Ash in front of him. He had expected this break up to be a lot easier. He poked Ash's face  
"Ash! Get up!" there was no response "He's out cold. That girl can hit!" he picked up Ash "Geez Ash what do you eat?" he asked the unconscious boy. When Gary finally got out of the forest he put Ash on the floor and sat down against a tree for a quick break. He poked Ash's face again hoping to wake him up. It didn't work again instead Ash shuffled towards Gary, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his leg. "Are you awake Ash?" he asked  
"mm..." was the response  
"Then get off of me!" Gary tried to push Ash away put he just wrapped his arms around him even tighter. "Dude you're sleeping on me!"  
"I want to sleep on you. You're cuddly."  
"Are you... sleep-talking?" Gary asked but there was no response. It was obvious Ash was still asleep and unaware of him cuddling his friend. 'Cute' Gary thought and then flicked Ash on the nose. Ash let go of Gary and rolled over. Gary picked Ash up again and gave him a piggy back all the way back to the Pokémon centre.

The sun was rising now. Gary found his way to the open window that Ash had snuck out of and shoved Ash through it. Ash landed onto the ground with a thud and slowly woke up. "Ow..." he moaned rubbing his head.  
"Now you wake up!"  
"What happened?" Ash asked  
"That psycho girl chucked a stone at your head and you fell unconscious but I saved your butt before she could attack you some more." Gary explained  
"oh..." Ash smiled weakly "Thanks for saving me." He yawned and fell asleep onto the corridor floor again. Gary watched Ash for a bit "Sleep well Ashy-boy" he said and then walked off leaving Ash out cold on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ash slowly woke up then sat up to find himself in the middle of a corridor. It was the pokémon centre corridor. He saw that it was daylight now and he had been sleeping on the corridor floor the whole night. "The floors here are surprisingly comfy." He said to himself and looked at the door in front of him. It was the room he should've been sleeping in. Suddenly the door swung open and hit him in the face. "Ack!" he rolled over and held his face for a couple of seconds and then looked up to see who had hit him in the face with the door  
"There you are Ash!" Brock smiled "Pikachu was panicking he said you went to the toilet but didn't come back. Where did you go?"  
"Oh I must have passed out in the corridor. I was so tired." Ash lied getting up onto to his feet now.  
"Well you seem to be dressed."  
"The corridors are cold at night time, so I put on some extra clothes to keep warm."  
"That makes sense. You should take a shower quickly so we can get breakfast." Brock said throwing a towel at Ash.

By the time Ash took a shower, got dressed and arrived at the cafeteria, Brock, May, Pikachu and Dawn was sitting at a table waiting for Ash. He approached the table and took his seat. "Hey Dawn, how did that thing go with your new boyfriend last night." Dawn frowned and looked into her lap  
"Her 'new boyfriend' happened to be a 40 year old guy." May spoke for her Ash looked shocked and disgusted  
"I told you internet dating wasn't safe Dawn!" Brock quickly jumped into the conversation  
"Luckily Brock and I were following Dawn because we wanted to make sure she was safe." May continued  
"So that's where you guys were." Ash said, he had been training his Pokémon when this happened  
"When he came up to me and asked if I was Dawn I didn't know what to say." Dawn replied  
"The man was ready to grab Dawn and take her away." Brock said  
"But luckily Brock and I snatched Dawn away before the guy did!" May said proudly "He must've been confused to find some people kidnapping the person he was meant to kidnap."  
"I was panicking I didn't know what to do. I didn't realise it was Brock and May dragging me away." Dawn moaned "So I started to attack them."  
"That's how I got this bruise." May said pointing to her arm  
"When we finally got to the pokémon centre we put Dawn down and I had to give her a lecture about the dangers of internet dating." Brock said seriously  
"Dawn you're still young. It was a pretty dumb idea for you to try internet dating." Ash commented  
"Okay I get it!" Dawn shouted back. "You obviously think I'm an idiot who doesn't know what I'm doing." She stood up  
"That's not what I meant!" Ash also stood up  
"Whatever I'm going." Dawn started to walk away  
"Wait Dawn. Where are you going?" May shouted  
"I'm going for a walk!" Dawn left the room  
"Someone's touchy." Ash said slumping back into his seat  
"Ash you'd better go follow her and apologise." May stood up out of her seat and banged the table  
"Fine. Come on Pikachu!" Ash looked over to Pikachu who was making out with a bottle of ketchup  
"Pikachu pika pi (No way Ash.)" Pikachu then took the bottle of ketchup under the table. Ash got up and left the room. He looked around for Dawn but he couldn't find her. He then left the Pokémon centre and saw her running down the road.  
"Dawn wait up!" he shouted "Sorry" he started to chase her but after turning a couple of corners he had lost her and decided to head back to the Pokémon centre.

Ash entered the building and ran straight to Brock. "I lost her. I was going to apologise but she was too fast and disappeared." He said out of breath  
"Oh don't worry then. She'll be back later she left her things in her room." Brock replied patting Ash on the back  
"I think we've been in this town too long Brock. We really should start travelling to the next town."  
"You're right Ash. I'll tell May." Brock turned round to find May standing behind him  
"Tell me what Brock?" May asked  
"Oh we're moving to the next town. Pack your things we're catching the next bus." Brock explained  
"Okay but what about Dawn? She doesn't know that we're leaving." May said  
"Oh we can just leave a note on her bed in the room. We'll explain where we are going in case she wants to come along." Ash said quickly and then ran to the room to grab his backpack.

"Okay. Is everyone ready to go?" Brock asked May and Ash who were holding their backpacks  
"Yes!" they both said. The three of them headed down the road just then Dawn entered the Pokémon centre behind them  
"I guess it was wrong of me to suddenly go off in a strop. I'd better go apologise to the guys." Dawn opened swung the door to her room wide open "Hey May! I'm sorry about earlier but something great happened..." she looked around the room but saw no sight of May "May are you in here?" Dawn walked over to her bed and noticed the note.  
She opened it and it read:  
To Dawn  
You seemed pretty upset earlier so we thought we'd let you have some time to cool off. Anyways we've moved on to the next town now so if you need us we'll be there for 2 or 3 days.  
Take care, love  
Ash, Brock and May

Dawn dropped the note in shock. "They... they... they abandoned me!" she screamed. "Those bitches abandoned me!" she grabbed her things and stormed out of the room but smacked into Gary and fell onto the floor. "Sorry" she said  
"No need to be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Gary said pulling her up  
"Gary? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked  
"I'm looking for Ash. Have you seen him?" Gary looked like he'd just been running as he was sweating and breathing heavily  
"Yeah he... wait why are you looking for Ash?" she asked confused  
"Erm... I need to talk to him about guy stuff and also... Gramps asked me to deliver a parcel to him." Gary quickly lied  
"Oh really?" Dawn asked giving him a funny look  
"Okay. I have a job for him to do." Gary said  
"What's that job?"  
"It's not really you're business. Can you stop asking so many questions, or at least answer my question first! Where's Ash?" Gary said a little annoyed  
"Oh right. He abandoned me here and went to the next city with Brock and May." Dawn hung her head. "It seems like I'm unimportant. They couldn't even wait for me to come back to the Pokémon centre."  
"Aw I'm sure they don't think that." Gary gave Dawn a hug and then quickly let go of her while Dawn blushed. "Let's go to the next town together. You can reunite with Ash, Brock and May and I can tell Ash the job he needs to do for me." Gary suggested  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Dawn smiled she then linked arms with Gary and the headed down the road.

* * *

I'm getting a little tired writing this fanfic unfortunately the next two chapters might be the last chapters. Hope you enjoy but don't worry I might start another fanfic too.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gary and Dawn finally arrived in the next town. It took two whole hours and Dawn had complained all the way through the journey. Gary was pretty annoyed but happy when he finally saw Ash and May looking at an information board. "Hey Dawn there they are! Come on!" Gary started to run but Dawn grabbed his hand and stopped him. "What's wrong Dawn?" Gary asked  
"I don't think I want to go back to Ash and Brock." Dawn sighed  
"W-why not?" Gary asked taken aback  
"I don't really think Ash appreciates me. The reason why I travelled with him in the first place was because I liked him but I don't think he appreciates me all that much." Dawn the dragged Gary off round the corner so they'd be out of Ash and May's eyesight in case they turned around.  
"What are you saying?" Gary was very confused and surprised that he was seeing a depressed Dawn  
"Well I'm sure you remember Misty... and May. Ash left them and replaced them both like they were pets or something. I know that I'll soon be replaced just like them so I might as well leave and keep my dignity." Dawn explained  
"But Ash is still travelling with May even though he replaced her with you." Gary explained  
"Yeah but May had to find Ash herself and follow him like a pet. She hasn't left his sight the last few days and I had to find Ash myself too. He never returned my calls."  
"I don't think Ash is like that I'm sure he's a better person." Gary seemed really confused  
"He abandoned me twice already and I know he's going to replace me. I'm not going to follow him like a faithful dog. I'm not going to be another one of those sad lonely girls. You can go over to Ash and May but I'm not." Dawn was in tears  
"So what now?"  
"I don't know." Dawn cried and then Gary reached out to give her another hug  
"Maybe you need to go home and relax... or you can travel with me and be my new girlfriend." Gary said with a smirk. Dawn pulled away instantly  
"What happened to your crazy girlfriend?" she asked quickly  
"Things weren't working out for us. There were loads of trips to the mental hospital and some days she'd forget me. We decided to stay friends." Gary said quickly and Dawn smiled  
"That's nice Gary but I know you're just a womanizer. Besides I think there's someone else I have an interest in." She said with a grin "I know! I'll travel with him instead! I'm sure he'd appreciate me."  
"Oh well you go do that. I got some business to sort out with Ash. Bye!" Gary turned away to walk back to the notice board  
"Bye Gary! Thanks for helping me out." Dawn then skipped happily down the road a little happy to have Ash out of her life. He wouldn't care if she was gone anyway.

Ash and May were still at the notice board. "Hey Ashy-boy" Gary smirked  
"Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash turned around and panicked, sweat dropping  
"Gary's here?" May turned around and saw Gary smirking. "Oh I'll go tell Brock." She smiled and ran off  
"No wait May don't leave me alone with him!" Ash shouted but it was too late May was gone  
"Okay Ash I need you to do another job for me." Gary said quickly  
"No I'm sick of doing jobs for you and where's my pay from the last job I did?" Ash snapped  
"Well I hope you know that I'm going to have to hurt May." He growled  
"I don't care the only girls I care about are my mom and..." Ash looked away  
"And Dawn?" Gary asked with an eyebrow raised  
"What? No way! I only care about my mom and Misty!" Ash shouted and then blushed  
"Oh well that's too bad. I guess Dawn was right after all." Gary turned around smirking  
"What do you mean? When did you talk to Dawn?" he growled  
"Oh I travelled here with her. She said she was sick of acting like some sad abandoned pet and she said she was sick of the way you were treating her. She said she was leaving you for good because she knew she would eventually be replaced." Gary turned back to Ash and laughed a little  
"You're lying! Dawn would never say that about me! She loves me too much. She's probably looking for me right now." Ash grinned  
"Oh really Ashy-boy?" a voice came from behind Ash and surprisingly it wasn't Gary  
"Hey that's my pet name for Ash get your own!" Gary shouted back  
"Sorry I've just always wanted to call him Ashy-boy..." Dawn replied. She was the one standing behind Ash who had heard the whole conversation  
"Oh Dawn." Ash said then he turned and faced Gary "I told you she'd never leave me." Ash smirked but so did Gary  
"Actually Ash I knew you would expect me to come back. Thing is though, I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving you Ash. Everything Gary said was true." Dawn quickly winked at Gary  
"Huh! You'd be nothing without me; you'd travel on your own and probably get lost. Face it you need me!" Ash snarled  
"No Ash. I don't need you because I have... Paul!" Dawn grinned and Paul came from behind her and put his arm round her  
"Damn this girl works fast." Gary said to himself but no one heard  
"Paul? Why him of all guys?" Ash seemed disgusted  
"Because he may be cruel but he could use the company and I know he won't treat me like a dog or replace me like you!"

* * *

Hey guys I sort of rished this chapter but no worries I'll upload one more and maybe update this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters or original script used from the Pokémon anime, manga or game.  
Enjoy and feel free to comment or complain

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Dawn was standing with Paul and Ash could only stare with his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to say. Paul didn't look bothered and Gary seemed confused. "Do you know who this guy is?" he asked Ash  
"Oh yeah this is Paul. He's one of my rivals." Ash explained. Gary looked at his feet  
"So you also replace your rivals as well as the girls that travel with you?"  
"No! Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Ash moaned. May walked out of the centre and saw Ash, Gary, Dawn and Paul. She ran over to Dawn and gave her a hug  
"Dawn you made it back! I'm sorry I left you behind." She let go of Dawn and looked over at Paul "Who is this?" she asked  
"Oh this is Paul. I'm going to leave and travel with him." Dawn explained. "Where's Brock?"  
"He's with Nurse Joy round the back of the Pokémon centre... I don't think you want to know what they are doing back there." May blushed and looked at her feet. She then looked up back at Dawn and said "Why are you leaving so soon? We've only just been reunited."  
"Oh. I can't be round Ash anymore. It's too depressing to know he don't give a damn about me." Dawn looked upset  
"Well Paul doesn't give a damn about you either! He's worse!" Ash exclaimed  
"What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger." Dawn smiled "No need to worry."  
"Okay Dawn you're not making any sense." May looked really confused  
"Like I said. No need to worry. I'm trying something new because I'm so bored of the same old ways." Dawn explained. May nodded to show she understood now and they both turned to see Paul and Gary fighting and Ash on the floor. Unconscious... I think  
"How dare you get in the way! Ash and I were perfect until you interrupted!" Gary shouted  
"Ha! Please! He left you ages ago. It was only a little puppy love." Paul protested  
"What's going on?" Dawn and May shouted  
"Nothing." Paul replied "Let's go." Paul started to walk off expecting Dawn to follow but Dawn shuddered  
"Actually I think I'll go home. I don't want to travel anymore, I just miss home." Dawn looked away  
"Fine." Paul started to walk off. Gary helped Ash up and they both stared into each other's eyes.  
"What's going... on?" May asked but there was silence as Ash and Gary gazed upon each other  
*****Yaoi warning Homophobes stop reading now!*****  
"Gary... May, Dawn and Paul are watching." Ash replied  
"I don't care. I can't be away from you anymore." Gary then leaned in and pressed his lips against Ash's and pulled Ash into a passionate kiss. May fainted, Paul threw up and Dawn shouted  
"I knew it! I knew you were gay!" When the kiss was over Ash started to cry while Dawn was helping Paul and May.  
"What's wrong Ashy-boy?" Gary asked  
"It... it took so long for this moment to finally happen and now I have to leave." He shuddered and sobbed  
"Why do you have to go? I can stay with you." Gary stroked Ash's cheek  
"I have to finish my adventure before we could ever be together. And you have to go back to work and I might never see you again." Ash whimpered. Gary grabbed Ash and held him in an embrace  
"You can call me and you're right I need to leave to. I still have a future ahead of me. Goodbye Ashy-boy." Gary kissed Ash on the forehead and left walking slowly up the road also crying. Ash was lying on the concrete street crying. Paul got up and ran away with puke still on him and Dawn laughed to herself. May woke up and watched Ash for a bit. She always loved Ash but now Ash is gay. She lost all her chances with Ash; she felt a little sick  
"Are you going to be okay Ash?" Dawn asked worried  
"Y... yeah I'll be fine." Ash replied sitting up and wiping his eyes  
"Okay. Well I'm going to go home. Bye" Dawn waved a little and then slowly headed down the road too  
"Dawn wait!" May called  
"What's wrong?"Dawn answered  
"Can I travel with you back to your home. Your mother wouldn't mind right? I just need a break too." May looked down  
"Sure that shouldn't be a problem! Okay Ash we're going now. Bye" Dawn replied  
"Wait I just have to do one thing." May ran over to Ash and gave him a hug "I've always liked you Ash" she whispered "But I'm going let you have a happy life with Gary okay?" May then ran back to Dawn. "Bye Ash!" the two girls headed to the bus station round the corner. Ash looked around. He needed to get out here; he needed to escape all of what had just happened. He started to run down the road as fast as he could, starting to cry again. He felt like a blubbering baby and wished he would get a grip. He turned a corner and ran into a red headed girl  
"Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" she shouted but Ash froze unable to believe his eyes  
"Misty?"  
"Ash?"

******The end******

**Extra Scene:**  
Brock walked out of the centre after having a bit of fun with Nurse Joy. He looked around and saw no one there. "Ash... May! Where are you?" but there was no answer. Brock shrugged and started to walk towards Officer Jenny's police station to try and get a round two.

* * *

A/N (Author's Note):  
Don't worry Brock soon finds Ash and Misty and all three of them re-unite and travel back to Kanto which takes a while. There they happily take a break from life with Mrs Ketchum and Pikachu :)


End file.
